


[podfic] Serendipity on a Train Platform

by yikesola



Series: podfic [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 1914, Alternate Universe - Historical, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Phil turns to search for a bench to sit on while waiting for his train, but turns too quickly. He slams into the person behind him, someone about as tall as him and also about the same age. Someone now drenched in Phil’s spilt coffee and swearing up a storm.A fic about stains and connections.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: podfic [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672813
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] Serendipity on a Train Platform

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serendipity on a Train Platform](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069908) by [yikesola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola). 



> The original piece was written for the [phandomficfests](http://phandomficfests.tumblr.com/) Bingo Fest!  
> Bingo Prompt: Praise Kink, Handjobs  
> Betaed by the wonderful [ahappydnp](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/)  
> Recorded after grateful screams over midnightradio’s [moodboard](http://midnightradio.tumblr.com/post/620392600646631424/serendipity-on-a-train-platform-by-yikesola)✨

**Length** — 15:29  
**Stream/Download** mp3 via [Google Drive](http://drive.google.com/file/d/12YA8qZXfuq30s2LEUhSvGYFPuu65Hk10/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/620401464934809600/podfic-serendipity-on-a-train-platform) !


End file.
